One of Those Nights
by im with the vampires3
Summary: Oh, great. alice is dressing Bella up again. How will Edward react? redone jackets, torn shirts, and...leather pants? throw in a silky something and some lace. wild guesses, anyone? oh and its random stuff so some goes and some doesnt.
1. Perfect slipup

**I had fun with this story... Edward had to do something out of ordinary for once.**

I opened my window. "Edward?"

I felt something cold slip around my waist and jumped. I must have fainted being as the next thing I knew, I was in my bed.

"Bella." Edward was by my side the second I began to move again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Stop that, please," I said. "I'm fine. Don't be sorry, I should have seen it coming."

"-I need to be more careful," he went on.

"Any more careful and I'll be living in a plastic bubble," I muttered darkly.

He laughed. "With your luck the bubble would only last a few hours."

"So let's not get one," I said.

He lay beside me. "I'd rather we didn't. I like being able to do some things." He kissed my neck and then drew back. Then he…well, he fell off of the bed.

I didn't see _that_ coming. Maybe me, but _Edward?_ Any vampire, for that matter. I started to giggle.

Then_ I_ was on the floor.

"Oh!"

"What's going on up here?" Bella, I thought I heard a boy, and then I heard that noise." Charlie looked around the room until he finally found me and then grinned, concern gone. "Did you fall off of your bed?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah, I must have fallen asleep on the edge while I was reading. I'm awake _now_ though." I frowned at the indignity.

Charlie laughed. "Be careful. Remember that monster you swore was living under your bed? He might have grabbed you," he teased. "Later, Bells."

He closed the door and was down the stairs before something grabbed my wrist from under the bed. Being as Charlie had the TV on really loud, he didn't hear me scream.

The long white fingers released me and Edward sat before me, laughing and grinning like an idiot. "You were afraid of monsters until you were eleven?"

"My monsters used to be scary."

"And they aren't now?" he asked.

"Nope."

"They should be." He looked haunted for a moment before smiling again. "Would you like to spend the day with Alice tomorrow?"

"Are you hunting?"

"Yes. She's really hoping you will agree to staying the weekend, though," he said.

"That's-"

His cell phone rang. He answered it. An amused look entered his eyes. He closed the phone. "She looks forward to seeing you. She's calling right now to ask Charlie."

Sure enough, the phone rang. Charlie answered and then just after Edward left and I sat on the bed, he was knocking on my door.

"Yes, Dad?"

He opened the door. "Alice called. She wanted to know if you could spend the weekend over there. I said it was okay and so she is on her way to pick you up. Edward won't be there. He and the boys are going camping today and tomorrow. You should pack."

When he left, I pulled an overnight bag from under my bed. I stuffed it with a couple of sets of clothes and my toiletries before zipping it shut. A horn sounded and I ran down the stairs.

"Bye, Dad, see you Sunday," I called.

"Bye, Bells, have fun."

I hurried out the door to find Edward's Volvo parked in front of my house.

I opened the door to find Alice sitting in the driver's seat.

"Come on, Bella, we have things to do," Alice said happily.

"I take it you have another list," I said warily as I climbed into the front seat.

"It's all up here," she said, tapping her temple. She took off as soon as I was buckled in.

I played with the strap of my bag while I looked out the window.

"He's already there. Evidently, he has things to do," Alice commented mysteriously.

My brow furrowed. "Like what?"

She looked too innocent. "Alice, what's going on?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

Alice grinned when we reached her room. "You know that jacket Edward gave you?"

"The motorcycle jacket?"

"Yeah." She giggled. Something about that giggle said Edward didn't tell her about it.

I blushed. "What about it?"

"I made a few renovations."

She walked across her huge room, over the plush green carpet. She picked up a black leather heap from the bed and held it up.

"Put it on," she said, now by my side. She put it on me and stood me in front of the mirror. "It looks good."

It did look good. And I had been wrong about the color. It had been dyed a very, very dark blue. It was fitted. It had a belt around the waist and the zipper went to my collar before some snaps that would bring the collar around my neck. It was less bulky with all of the protection. Best of all, I could move a little in it.

"And a few more things," Alice said. She took the jacket off of me and placed it on the bed again. She picked up something small and leather, still the same dark blue.

I scowled. "I'll never fit into those."

She smirked. "You'll fit perfectly.

I backed against the door as she advanced. "Alice!"

She pouted. "Bella, please?"

Great. She's almost as good as Edward at getting me to do things.

"Fine."

I removed my jeans and Alice impatiently put the leather pants on me.

She was right, of course. The pants fit me perfectly and tightly. She wrinkled her nose. "That shirt has got to go." She picked up a faded black top. "I'm usually opposed to worn shirts, but for this look…"

Being as I had no choice, I pulled my shirt off and put on the one she gave me.

The top was ripped across the midsection and just above my chest, just missing the ACDC logo.

Alice sat me on the bed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. And then she put me into some cute not-to-high-but-still-deadly biker chick boots. Lastly the jacket. She left it sipped halfway with the buckle done.

"Would you like him here, or would you like to go up there?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh-."

She moaned at my delay and before I could argue, I was in front of his door with nowhere to go. I scowled. "Alice!"

My mistake. Edward, one arm halfway into his shirt and his hair still dripping wet from his shower, walked out. "Bella, what's…" he trailed off.

I blushed deep crimson as his eyes trailed down to take in the outfit. When they reached the boots her raised his eyebrows.

Alice was beside me again.

"Is that the jacket I gave you?" he asked.

"I dyed it blue and fixed it for her," Alice said.

"Thanks." He was looking at the boots in amusement.

"You're welcome," she said. "See you tomorrow, Bella." She started to walk away and stopped. "I think you might want this." She handed me my things and left.

"Did I miss something?" I wondered out loud.

"She just wanted to show off, I think," Edward explained. He bent down to my ear as he brought me into his room and arms. He closed the door. "This is an interesting look," he whispered.

"You don't like it?" I asked, feeling very self-conscious. I fingered his wet hair nervously. It was still warm from his shower.

Edward nuzzled my neck. "I said it was interesting. Sexy, even." He took my things and set them aside. "Isn't the jacket a bit warm?"

"A little," I said.

He unbuckled the jacket and pulled down the zipper, then pulled the jacket off and reached around me to set it on the couch. His skin pressed to mine briefly and my heart speed up.

"Alice outdid herself this time," Edward said, fixing his shirt.

"Just a little." I was wrapping my arms around my middle to cover up the shredded places. "I think I should change."

"Why's that?" His eyes skimmed the ripped part above my chest. Edward removed my arms carefully. He grinned. "That's more skin than I'm used to."

"That's why I want to change," I muttered. "_I'm_ used to less skin."

Edward left the room, turning out the lights on his way. And then I couldn't find my night things. Alice must have taken them.

And then she was at the door.

"She forgot to bring her night clothes?" Edward asked.

"Edward, let me in," she ordered.

"Fine," he said.

Alice walked in and grinned. "Here." She tossed a dark blue silk nightgown to me. "Put it on."

"Oh, I almost forgot." She started to hum something as she handed me a pair of dark blue lace underwear.

I snorted and she glared. "My way or you go naked."

I stripped grudgingly down to nothing and pulled on the lacy undergarments. Then I pulled on the extraordinarily short and low-cut nightgown. Alice picked up my other close.

"Alice, what am I going to do, go naked tomorrow?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "That or let me dress you."

I sighed.

She left the room and I sat on the bed. A knock on the door caught my attention.

"Bella, are you done? Alice stole your clothes, by the way." Edward opened the door fractionally.

"I'm done," I said. I was already blushing. "And I know."

He stepped in, closed the door and turned to face me.

**If you would care to see the next chapter, let me know... I need at least five reviews. I had much more fun with the next than this one.**


	2. A Bit Out of Hand

**Okay...this is Edward's POV.**

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was blushing furiously as my eyes slid down the silk and the suggested curves. My eyes also wandered down her legs and back up to her very exposed thighs. I tore my gaze away when I heard Alice giggling and the thoughts that were connected to the sound.

Bella stood and walked around to the right side of the bed and then slipped into the covers.

I slipped in beside her and her heart stuttered for a moment. The bed sheets covered her until just below her chest and I glanced over the soft curves exposed by the low-cut neckline.

Bella, not quite focused on what I was looking at, slid closer to me.

I met her eyes and saw how nervous she was in the clothing.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine," she said.

I put my arm around her and she slid in closer. Her arm found my waist and I inhaled her scent.

When she fell asleep, I released her to sit on the couch. I watched her intently as she sleep peacefully.

Suddenly she moaned my name and shifted. Her back arched.

Something twisted inside of me as I watched her.

I needed to keep reminding myself she and I needed to marry before any of _that_ could take place. My body didn't want to agree with my old fashioned logic.

I heard her say my name again, louder this time, as she stirred impatiently.

_What the hell is he doing to her?_ Emmett asked.

_I thought he was going to wait._ Jasper was confused with me and my mixed feelings.

_He must be good. I underestimated him._ Emmett was surprised.

_Guys, shut-up, will you?_ Rosalie muttered.

_What for? He's too busy getting some to notice us!_ Emmett said, excited.

_Actually, he's only watching Bella._ Alice.

_Huh?_

_Come again?_

_She sleep-talks. Remember?_

_Oh, well, damn it._

_Maybe you four should think about something other than…well, you know._ Carlisle defended me.

_Carlisle's right._

"Isn't there anything other than my sex life that interests you?" I asked. I spoke at a rate and pitch that wouldn't wake Bella.

_No, _Emmett told me.

_Not really,_ Jasper thought.

_Only when you think about doing it,_ Alice said.

_Not if it's getting on your nerves. _Just guess who that one was.

And then they were all thinking about their own. I attempted to block the images of Rosalie and Emmett's sex habits. Alice and Jasper weren't quite so bad, but they did slip several times.

"Please stop," I begged. "There are some things I just don't want to know."

Bella awoke a short time after that and sat up. She looked around the room wildly and sighed when she saw me.

I smiled and walked to her.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm really awake?"

"Bella, trust me, it is one fifteen in the morning. You might be half asleep now, but I can tell you that you are definitely in the real world."

"Sorry," she said.

"That's fine. Being as you are awake…" I smiled at her. "I need to make something clear to you."

"What's that?" She asked confusedly.

I kissed her gently and she laced her fingers through my hair, pulling on me to come closer. I obliged and parted my lips slightly. A moan escaped her as I traced her lips with the tip of my tongue. I stole my chance and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I prodded every reachable area. At first she was too shocked to do anything more than allow me to taste her. Very carefully she moved to stroke my tongue with her own. I stopped and pulled away just long enough for us to catch our breath-not that _I_ really needed to-before beginning again. The kiss stretched on and on.

I looked down at Bella, now underneath me. She was flushed. My hands rested on her hips and the straps of her fitted gown were off of her shoulders. My shirt was half opened. Her fingers were looped through the front belt lops of my jeans. My hair was probably badly mused from the way she had run her fingers through it.

"Sorry, Bella," is aid as I stood up next to the bed. My throat burned from her taste, the smell of her. "That went a bit far." A sudden panic swept over me. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fi-" She looked down suddenly. "Edward?"

I followed hr gaze. "Oh!"

I buttoned my jeans up quickly.

I saw a small bruise on her thigh and grimaced. That was my fault.

She frowned and looked at it, then she grinned sheepishly. "That's been there for a while, Edward. I bumped into the corner of the table while I was cooking three days ago."

She stood, adjusting the straps on her nightgown.

"I'll be right back," I said and opened the door to leave the room.

But Alice was already there. She handed me Bella's clothes.

_So you do have a wild side,_ she thought with a grin.

"Alice!" I said. "Mind your own business!"

"She pouted and walked away sadly.

I walked back in fuming and muttering about the lack of privacy. At least I ignored their personal business as best I could. I set Bella's things on the bed and stalked back out. I listened as she changed out of the gown. I waited as she put on some jeans and a top. I walked back in to find her collapsed on the bed, asleep.

I knew it was too early for her.

The shirt had ridden up and I saw a centimeter of blue lace that hugged high on her hip peaking over her low-rise jeans. Alice had exchanged Bella's clothes with some she had bought. The shirt was a tightly fitted blue button-up that I didn't think Bella would have picked. As for the jeans, they were fitted to her as though they were made for her. And knowing Alice, they probably were.

I lay beside the woman I loved and watched her sleep, aroused by every word of love she uttered.

**Reveiw, review, review! I love to hear from you and I'm working on another story. It's sort of connected to this one, but not...if that makes sense to you.**

**Oh, yeah, and I could really use a beta. Let me know if you're interested.**


	3. Only Bella

**EPOV. This one is a little weird, I'll admit. But I like it! It's a little amusing. Poor, poor Alice...**

**Oh, and this isn't the same day or weekend as the last two chapters. It's just sort of an extra. Enjoy!**

I got up off of the couch and headed for the little used kitchen on Sunday morning.

Alice was already there.

"Go away, Edward," she said. "I'll send you Bella after she eats."

She sat a plate of pancakes on the table, giving me a look that said 'leave or face your doom'.

I walked out and up the stairs, to the hallway, stopping when I was out of sight.

_There she is,_ Alice thought. "Morning, Bella."

"Hi, Alice," she said. "Did the boys leave already?"

"We aren't going yet," Emmett said. "Why? You can't wait to get rid of us?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way up to my room. I pulled a CD from the rack against the wall. It was from Alice.

I hit the shuffle button on my sound system and started the CD, then spread out on the couch for ten minutes before I finally got up and walked to my closet, picking out some jeans and a green shirt.

_Edward, do something different today,_ Alice begged.

She must have forgotten my version of different.

I walked to the very back of my closet and picked out my black parachute pants, chains that clipped onto those pants, a black T-shirt, black hairspray, eyeliner, and a wrist band.

_Never mind. You'll just scare Bella away._

I snorted. "Right, because being a vampire and hearing everyone _else's _little voices in his head didn't do the job the first time around." Her mind huffed and I put everything back, picking up the original choice of clothing.

I turned up the volume on my sound system and, having showered earlier, I removed my clothing. I was moving deliberately slowly. The first thing I did was sit on the couch to pull some socks on at a human pace.

"Oh!"

I looked up, having pulled my jeans halfway up my legs. The door shut quickly and I finished pulling on my pants and opened the door.

Bella was against the wall, palms pressed tightly to it. Her heart was racing and she had her eyes closed tight. The blush that had formed on her face was beautiful.

I internally laughed at one of the thoughts that went through my head. _Thank God I decided on boxers._

I placed my hands beside either side of her head and listened to her heart for a moment. I cleared my throat when I decided I liked the effect I had on her and her eyes flew open.

She closed them almost as quickly and slid to the floor, face in her hands.

I crouched down and pulled her hands away gently.

A brighter blush was in place of the first. I could practically see the mortification coming off of her in waves.

"Bella?"

She looked up and her breath caught as her chocolate colored eyes washed over me.

She burst into an apology. "I'm so sorry, Edward. This is my entire fault. I knocked, but I thought you would have been done with anything you were going to do and-"

"Bella…Bella, I wasn't paying attention. It's not as though I was naked," I said, chuckling a bit at that._ I was close to it, but not quite._ "I was listening to music. I should have known you would be up soon. And it most definitely wasn't _your_ fault."

I helped her stand and took her into my room. She sat down on the couch and picked up a book she had left behind.

I picked up the shirt and walked back into the closet, keeping my decision shifting. I closed the door.

_Alice had to have known this was going to happen._ I removed the jeans and hung that and the shirt up before gathering my gothic outfit together again. Funny how she had picked it for me for Holloween a few years ago. I was going to enjoy this even if she hadn't. I pulled on the pants, adjusted the chains, and looped a belt on.

I put the shirt on, then sprayed my hair thoroughly with the black hairspray. I put on the stupid eyeliner grudgingly. Why not emphasize how dark my eyes were today? I laughed evilly and pulled a small box off of a shelf. I opened it and put on the real-looking lip ring, an earring, and several black ones that I clipped onto one of my eyebrows. I pulled on the wrist-band and some black tennis shoes before stepping back out.

I slipped out of the bedroom without Bella noticing and ran down the stairs, still mysteriously undecided. Alice was in the sitting room. I stepped up behind her, tapped her shoulder and she turned.

She jumped approximately three feet into the air and yelped.

Jasper came in and looked from me to Alice. Then he burst out laughing.

_Well...you got her. How you managed that, the world may never know._

"Alice, next time warn us," I said and walked back to the stairs. "And, sorry if you don't know what I'm talking about." Although her mind told me she did.

I stepped back into the room and Bella looked up and jumped.

I took off the lip ring. "Did I scare you?" I went on when she didn't answer. "I think Alice decided not to warn us about what just happened, so I scared her a bit," I told her.

She frowned disapprovingly at me. "You didn't actually _dye_ your hair, did you?"

I grinned.

Only Bella.

**If you don't get it, he said 'Only Bella' because she didn't care what he was wearing or even how out of the ordinary it was for him, or the fact that he looked like a scary gothic dude (And he does look creepy). She just didn't want him to have dyed his beautiful, bronze locks. I don't blame her. I would have felt the same way.**

**Review…I might come up with something that makes sense if you do.**


	4. AN

**Okay, people. If you want to know how Edward looks all done up like he was in 'Only Bella', you have to check out my profile.**

**I think it looks cool.**

**Let me know what you think of it, please. I had fun messing with the picture. It took _forever_ to get the shirt totally black.**


	5. another AN

**I am sooooooo happy. I finally got something posted! Took me long enough.**

**If you want me to post faster, let me know, guys, because I like getting your feedback.**

**I want you all to know that, if you keep up with any of my other stories, I'm working on**

**getting up more chapters on my _Karaoke Night at the Cullens'_ story. It is going to have a special uh...cough, cough,**

**thank you for someone who likes to make fun of me for an unfortunate event that happened during a band trip.**

**also I'm doing more chapters on _Just a Few Things That Go Bump in the Night_ story. It's a lot of fun,**

**but if you have suggestions for any of my stories or just plain want me to hurry up,**

**let me know, okay?**

**Lots of love,**

**Meg**

**PS: and by the way, guys, if you haven't checked out my other stories, especially Aliens and Newtons, do it.**

**It's got to be one of the randomest stories i've written.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
